


Sustine Et Abstine

by HBOWarrior



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Bromance, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Ça guérira, mon ami. Toutes les blessures guérissent. Même celles du cœur. » (Spartacus/Varro bromance)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sustine Et Abstine

**Author's Note:**

> Ce qui m'a été imposé :
> 
> Pairing: Spartacus/Varro (bromance)  
> Prompt: Nothing is the same.  
> First Line: "It will heal. All wounds do."  
> Dialogues: "It doesn't hurt that bad. Don't worry." – 'It want to feel like I'm waiting for more than just death."  
> Beta: Cathouchka31  
> Bonne lecture !

*

« Ça guérira, mon ami. Toutes les blessures guérissent. Même celles du cœur. »

Spartacus plonge dans le regard bienveillant de celui qu'il a achevé de sa lame pour le bon plaisir des Romains. Varro est pâle, ses lèvres ont la teinte de la mort, et ses joues se creusent déjà. Seuls ses yeux luisent de l'éclat éternel de sa bravoure, de sa compassion… de sa loyauté.

Le gladiateur a la gorge nouée, ses mains sont encore poisseuses du sang de son frère d'armes, son ami le plus proche, l'homme qui l'a épaulé dès le premier jour.

« Jamais je ne me pardonnerai cet acte », murmure Spartacus en détournant le regard. Il a honte.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. »

Varro s'assied à ses côtés et pose une main apaisante sur son épaule, comme il le fait toujours.

« Tu as sans doute sauvé l'honneur du Ludus et la vie de plusieurs de nos frères, Spartacus. Le jeune Numerius… »

« … n'est qu'un sale gosse ! Le coupe immédiatement le gladiateur. Il serre les poings, fou de rage. « Comment Batiatus a-t-il pu laisser faire une chose pareille ?! Si Crixus m'avait affronté à ta place, l'issue du combat aurait été tout autre, et tu le sais, Varro. À cause d'un caprice de gosse, j'ai privé une femme de son époux, un enfant de son père… »

Varro laisse échapper un éclat de rire qui le surprend assez pour qu'il relève la tête et l'observe comme s'il dévisageait un fou.

« Allons ! Le Champion de Capoue en a vu d'autres », lâche le mort, taquin. Il le gratifie d'un coup d'épaule. Spartacus distingue la large incision sur la nuque, d'une précision remarquable, qui a entraîné la mort de Varro. Elle est encore fraîche, mais le sang ne s'épanche plus.

« Ça ne fait pas si mal. Ne t'inquiète pas », confie le vaincu en suivant son regard. « Tu as fait du bon travail, je suis mort honorablement, grâce à toi. »

Varro sourit, et sa joie déconcerte Spartacus qui ne comprend pas pourquoi tout ça semble de moindre importance pour le Romain.

« Le vainqueur de Theokoles doit se concentrer sur sa carrière, à présent », reprend-il. « Tu te couvriras de gloire et tu danseras avec la Mort comme les plus grands d'entre nous. »

« J'aimerais attendre autre chose que la mort », soupire Spartacus.

« Pense à Sura. Ta femme mérite que tu te battes pour elle. »

Spartacus se tend, ses traits se durcissent, la douleur et la peine le submergent.

« Je t'ai ôté la vie, Varro. Ma vie, sans les gens que j'aime ne vaut rien. J'ai déjà perdu ma femme, ma liberté. Et maintenant toi. J'aurais dû être à ta place. J'aurais dû être celui qu'on achève. Alors, j'aurais au moins accompli quelque chose de bien depuis qu'on m'a vendu à Batiatus. Je t'aurais offert du temps, mon frère. Un temps précieux qui t'aurait permis de payer tes dettes et de quitter cet endroit maudit pour aller retrouver Aurelia et Janus. Et tu aurais vécu heureux… »

Varro remonte sa main sur la nuque tendue du gladiateur et la frictionne dans un geste de réconfort. Il se penche légèrement vers lui et lui murmure un adage qu'il ne comprendra que plus tard, mais auquel jamais il ne se pliera : « Sustine et asbtine », supporte et abstiens-toi.

Spartacus est tiré de ses pensées par l'insupportable ricanement d'Ashur, au pas de la porte. Varro a disparu.

« Pardonne mon impolitesse, je ne voulais pas interrompre cette conversation avec ton invité imaginaire. Dominus te demande. »

Le champion se lève de sa couchette et dépasse Ashur sans lui accorder un regard.

« Ces Thraces… », commente l'Assyrien en secouant la tête. « Tous plus déments les uns que les autres… »

FIN.


End file.
